


The Delivery

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [45]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cliffhanger, Injury, M/M, group of x-men kidnapped into time travel, past Madrox dupe/Sam Guthrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: While at the mantion to investigate a disappearance Nate, Sam and several other x-men get dragged off on a time travel adventure.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Amends [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom
> 
> This fic is the beginning of the second spin off form the Amends verse which was several x-men on a journey through alternate futures.

The Delivery

“So any luck finding Wild child or Strong guy with Cerebra?” She asked as Nate and Sam emerged from inside the school. She could tell instantly by their faces that they hadn’t which was worrying. “Do you think we are finally seeing the beginning of that trouble Maddie warned us about?”

“Probably,” Nate said clearly annoyed. “I mean first Strong guy disappears from the Arena and then Wild child goes missing on Genosha.” She could tell that they were worried otherwise they wouldn’t have come to the school to borrow Cerebra. “Perhaps Xavier should have come he’s got more experience with that pile of junk.”

“If someone with your power level couldn’t find them magnified by Cerebra then no one can find them,” Sam said putting his arm around the other man. “We will find out what’s going on soon enough we always do.”

She knew that he was leaving unspoken the question of it would be in time to help their missing comrades. She then felt a strange echo not with her telepathy but with her chronoskimming talent and began to follow it. “Nate do you feel that?” She asked never sure if Nate had the same temporal mutations she and Nathan possessed to different degrees.

“No what is it,” Nate asked as he and Sam both went on alert. She began to walk toward the source of the echo and they fell into step behind her. “I do sense that however,” Nate said pointing out where Gambit was chatting with Madox. “That isn’t the real Multiple man that is the dupe from Paris you had a fling with.” Nate said looking over at Sam. “He got a nasty shock when he saw you were here.”

“There’s a strange temporal echo coming from over there too we should go see what’s going on,” She said confident that between the three of them they could handle anything. When they arrived she sensed the nervousness of the rogue dupe as they got closer. However, then suddenly Iceman was there leading a dark haired man toward Gambit.

“Hey Gumbo, this guy says he’s got a delivery for you,” Bobby called and then the echo began to become a scream. She watched as he handed over the box to Gambit and knew she had to stop him from opening it. She started running forward hearing Nate and Sam speed up behind her but even as she watched Gambit opened the box and there was an explosion of light.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a shattered mausoleum with what felt like heavy metal bands on her wrist. She could immediately tell though they weren’t actually metal but instead solid temporal energy. “Don’t worry the bands will disappear and only reappear when it is time for you to move on,” A voice said.

Gambit seemed to recover his wits first and exclaimed loudly on seeing the speaker. “Witness, what is going on Lebeau?” She immediately saw the red on black eyes of the white haired stranger and got a sense of connection between the two but couldn’t pinpoint how.

“What the hell did you give me to deliver old man,” the dark haired man said angrily. “I mean I’m great ful you arranged to give me my original body back but no where did delivering a gift to Remy mean I was volunteering to be yanked from Westchester to where ever the hell we are?”

“You’re a few decades into the future,” The man that Gambit had called Witness said. “Why I grabbed the seven of you isn’t important what is going to happen to you is,” the old man said and she noticed for the first time that Sam, Nate, the dupe and Iceman had got brought along with her and the delivery guy. “Over the next seven months you’ll spend one month in each of the seven most likely futures of your own time line.” The old man then turned and started walking away. “If you survive you’ll make it back home if not you’ll die,” he said. “I wish I could have given you an easy future to deal with first but it had to be this hell hole.”

There were explosions then from out side and she turned instinctively toward the sound as did everyone else. She heard a curse from Gambit and looked back to see the man he called Witness was gone. “We should go see what that is,” Nate said heading toward the mausoleum’s door. She and the others followed along and ended up seeing a city burning as sentinels attacks. She felt her heart stop as she realized what kind of future this was a nightmare just like her world. “Someone is fighting back.” Nate said.

“That’s the area where the guild is based,” Gambit said but she was impressed he didn’t take off. “We need to get closer to see if there is any chance of helping.” She could tell even through the static generated by his powers how worried he was.

“Right, everyone keep low and stay together,” Sam said. “Rachel, Nate your our heavy hitters so stay at the rear cause if we get caught you might have to take off and rescue us later.” She was amused at how quickly Sam took over giving orders and how everyone fell in line. “Gambit this is your home show us the way?”

They slipped through the cemetery and ruined buildings carefully they were nearly there when Gambit motioned for them to stop. A blonde woman was leading the way of a small group of four people. The red haired man was holding an unconscious black teen girl, and the old black woman was hurrying them along. “Bella,” Gambit said stepping out and she saw them freeze in fear.

“You can’t be here your back there preparing to blow everything we tried to protect up to destroy the sentinels,” the blond woman said dropping into a stance to prepare to fight. She braced herself for a fight but the older black woman stepped into the way.

“Be at peace chile they are from the past,” She said quickly and the blonde relaxed. “We must get out of the city when his wife dies Remy is going to release the charge he’s been pumping into the ground for the last hour it will destroy everything.”

She saw the others start but Sam was looking over at a door frame. “Hey Nate, you remember what Lila gave us last week,” he said pointing at the door frame. “It is worth a try don’t you think?” Nate nodded and Sam went over to the door and stuck something in the key hole. There was a strange ping sound and then he opened the door. “Everyone inside now it worked.” She didn’t know what he was referring to but before they could even step toward it a Nimrod crashed through the wall and attacked.

She saw Gambit and Nate both go down as well as the red haired man who shielded the teen he was carrying with his body. She felt her rage exploded and she released every drop of strenght she had into the sentinel which exploded. “Rachel Get everyone inside now,” Sam yelled as she had been moving toward the robot wanting to make sure it was dead. She grabbed everyone with her TK and drug them through the door into what appeared to be something similar to Lila’s house. “Nate, hang on,” Sam was by Nate’s side after closing the door. “Hey House do you have medical fascilities.”

“Yes, however, my supply of medications includes many that has expired since no one has entered me since Lila Chaney presented me to you,” The house said and a door way opened showing a medical room. They quickly rushed the wounded into the room and the old black woman took over claiming to know quiet a bit about healing. She hoped Nate and Gambit would be all right even as she reflected on the horror of what was going on.

The End


End file.
